The one time Lily said Yes
by the doe and the stag
Summary: Seventh year. Lily Evans is finally noticing why James Potter has so many female admirers, and she may or may not be one herself. ONE SHOT. lots of james/lily fluff for everyone..


**A/N: just a little one shot i did when i couldnt sleep. good thing i didnt publish it then, re edited. And i honestly dont know what else to say except i hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I Dont own Harry Potter. At all. **

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Lily Evans could not believe that she, head girl and best in the grade, was really bored in class. She always loved potions! But today, her mind was wandering to something else…

Lily's eyes were focused on the two boys sitting a row ahead of her. She rested her head on her free arm, while still tapping her quill on her desk. Her dark red, wavy hair was falling into her eyes. James Potter always said her eyes were nice…

And now she was sitting in Potions, her favorite class, ogling the aforementioned boy and his womanizer of a best friend, Sirius Black.

James Potter held his head up with one hand, fingers messing up his already unruly, jet-black hair. His torso moved slightly while he chuckled at what Lily thought would be another of Sirius' perverted jokes. His back was facing her, sure, but that didn't stop her from seeing how handsome he was. Where was she all these years? But no, handsomeness didn't prevent him from being the world's greatest prat.

Lily's mind was at war with itself. _Lily, face it. He's hot._

_No he isn't! James Potter is NOT hot. Nor will he ever be. _

_Yes he is! His abs…_

_He doesn't have abs._

_That is a blatant and outrageous lie. You would kill to see him again, after that Quidditch match, sweating and stripping his shirt off for all females of Hogwarts to enjoy._

_Lily. Stop. No. Are you really degrading this much? You totally didn't enjoy James Potter stripping. _

_Actually, you did. Even Mary, who is so not observant, noticed you staring. How his stomach is sculpted..._

_His stomach is not a welcoming sight, thank you very much. _

At that moment, James Potter turned around. While the head boy whispered something to Remus, a fellow Gryffindor prefect, Lily had the chance to look at his stomach again.

His shirt was twisted, and tightened around the area, accentuating every muscle he had. Lily fanned herself. What she would give to see him shirtless this instant. And she would trace her hand over the grooves and...And…

_No! Stop! Whoever is hijacking me, stop! _

_Nobody's hijacking you, Lily. Just admit you think James Potter is a sexy Quidditch beast. _

_Never. _

_You're just lying to yourself you know? The only thing that would really make his stomach be more delicious is if you tore his shirt off, put whipped cream all over him and lick it off. _

_WHAT?_

_Yeah, basically._

_WHAT?_

_Don't deny it. You want to. _

_Whatever. I give up. I'm probably just too bored and I'm just you know, imagining more interesting things._

_Ha! You admitted James' stomach is interesting. _

_Whatever._

There were times when Lily thought that James and Sirius were very unattractive. They used to be thin, lanky boys who did nothing but prank Slytherins. But even then, girls had thrown themselves at the two boys.

Lily could very obviously see the things puberty did to them. They grew yet even taller, and their shoulders had broadened and they had muscles from all the Quidditch they had played over the years. Sirius was the team's beater, and James was the captain and chaser.

Lily used to absolutely loathe the way James Potter attempted to make his hair appear windswept by ruffling it ever so often. But now she found it positively adorable. She found herself wanting to walk straight over, and run her hands through his hair, and even letting them roam lower…

_Ugh! Damn seventeen-year-old teenage girl hormones! Lily Evans. Does not like James Potter._

_Actually, maybe I do. He's a hot motherfucker. And I'm gonna walk straight over there right now, and stroke his hair._

_No, you're not, Lily Evans. His head doesn't need more inflation._

Lily was pulled back when she noticed James turn to talk to Remus, once again. She had trouble tearing her eyes from his arms. But when she did, they got caught on his face.

Lily noticed that James- No. Potter- had very nice hazel eyes. His wire-rimmed spectacles did not hide them, like they usually did to people with glasses, but they enhanced them. Lily could see the gold flecks in his eyes. He laughed, and they were gone. Instead, his eyes were a nice shade of olive green, mixed with brown. His eyes were rimmed with long, black lashes. It wasn't fair that a guy should have longer lashes than a girl.

His eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to consider something Remus had just said. Lily noticed that his nose was rather long, but it was straight, and suited him well. She almost didn't notice the spatter of freckles that blended with his tanned skin.

His cheekbones looked like they were chiseled, and were perfectly high on his face. It went well his is strong jawline, and Lily seemed to notice (for the first time) that his smile had something warm and welcoming in it, but still contained a lot of mischief.

Lily felt the sudden, overwhelming urge to jump on him, kiss him, drag him out of the class and do what she wished with his body.

_What the hell? I better start listening to what Professor Slughorn is saying…_

_Come on Lily. You know you'd want to. _

_No I don't. _

_Yes you do!_

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes. _

_NO!_

_YES!_

_No fucking way, Lily Evans. Now get back to being sensible and listen, for gods sake._

_Staring at James is more fun…_

_His name is Potter. _

_James sounds sexier huh?_

"AHHHH!" She shrieked. She had enough of her arguing mind. Then she realized that everyone, and she meant everyone, was staring at her. A few Slytherins were snickering, but most of them were just quiet, looking at her.

Lily felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she spotted the walrus-like professor gaze at her over his bushy moustache.

"I- I'm sorry, professor! I was distracted-" She stuck a finger at James Potter. "By him!"

"WHAT?" James, who was until now, just watching Lily with silent curiosity, exclaimed. What had he done? Ok, he had been talking with Remus but he did that every class. Surely it couldn't have just started bothering her?

"I- I- um." Lily looked down, ashamed. She had been so desperate to push the off of herself that she had blamed a fellow student. A fellow student who hadn't done anything. Except exist.

"I'm sorry, Professor. James didn't do anything. I'm just a bit..." Lily trailed off.

The professor smiled at lily. "Of course!" He would believe anything she said. Lily was always and would always be Professor Slughorn's favorite.

The end of class was nearing, and each student started fidgeting and discreetly packing up their stuff while Professor Slughorn continued to talk. Few were still taking notes, including Lily. As she looked around the classroom, she noticed a few of her classmates were, too. She was not surprised to see Remus continue note taking, but he had the rest of his things shoved neatly in his bag. To her surprise, Jame-No!-Potter was too. _This day is only getting weirder…_

* * *

"Psst!" Lily turned around. Having caught her attention, he leaned forward, propping an arm on the chair in front of him. "What did James do?" Remus said with a very James Potter-like grin. _I wonder where that came from, _she thought. He stared at her, waiting for her to answer. Lily blushed a violent shade red. She looked at him in what she hoped was an angry way, but she could see it failed. Without a word, she hid her burning face under her hair, and packed up her stuff, and rushed towards the door just as the bell rang.

Lily slammed into something rather hard. She stood still for a moment, inhaling the scent of pinesap. She looked up and met a pair of stormy gray eyes. "Not so fast, Red." Sirius black smirked. As Lily took a step back, he took a step towards her, but naturally his steps were larger, and they ended up standing very much too close for her comfort. Sirius didn't budge. "We wanna know what's going between you and Prongs. Speak," He said.

"Nothing! She cried. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Everyone? Evans, I believe only Moony and I asked you about it…"

"Whatever! You know what I mean!" Lily was starting to get irritated. "Let me get through."

"Nope. First you're telling me-" He leaned against the wall, and Lily took her chance. She darted forward, but he held her back. _Goddamn Quidditch reflexes. _Then Sirius snapped his fingers, and Remus came forward. "-And Moony here what is with you and Prongs." Remus grinned guiltily at me, but he had a look of intense curiosity in his eyes.

In a desperate attempt to divert the conversation away from me, I asked: "Hey, where's Peter? Haven't seen him today…" Remus smiled mildly at me.

"Peter isn't in our potions class, Lily."

"Oh well. Uh." I grimaced awkwardly and pointed a finger at the hallway that stretched out in front of me. "I'll just leave."

This time it was Sirius' turn to grin. "Nah, don't think so, Evans. We can afford to miss dinner, but can you?"

_Bloody git. Sodding manwhore, son of a- _Lily tried to physically push her way past, but as Sirius was almost two heads taller and a possessed a lot more muscle than she did, he just stood his ground while she gritted her teeth with effort. Her stomach was seriously protesting, and she wanted to see Alice badly. Her mind was at war with itself, and she couldn't decide whether she could trust them. Remus- any day. Sirius? Different story. But surely, Remus could convince Sirius to be, well, serious?

"You will let me through if I tell you?" she muttered. Sirius broke out into a wide grin. He nodded.

"Of course, Lily-flower. Anything for you."

"Don't push it". She said at the same time Remus shot Sirius a reprimanding look.

"Fine, Evans." He put a subtle emphasis on her name. Then he leaned in to listen. Remus took a step closer, re adjusting the strap of his messenger bag. They both eyed her with a gaze of intense curiosity.

"Imighthaveacrushonjames" She mumbled, the sped off, accidentally knocking Remus' shoulder and effectively pushing all content in his book bag to the stone floor.

Lily didn't look back to see Sirius' and Remus' stunned expressions. She did not respond to the resounding thud of textbooks on the ground. She didn't not halt to Sirius' calls of 'Evans! Oi! Lily!'. She did not acknowledge the students she ran into on her way back to the common room. Lily wished only to be in her dorm room with Alice, curled up in bed and contemplating what the fuck was wrong with her. She really did think she just told James' two best friends that she had a fancy for him.

* * *

Later that evening, as she had gotten tired of Dorcas' and Marlene's endless squealing and gossip, she moved to her favorite seat in the common room. She had finally gotten over the embarrassment of her earlier confrontation with some marauders. And she hadn't seen any of them for the rest of the evening, she thought it was safe for her to sit in the plush armchair and do her homework. Alas, she was wrong….

A moment later, the marauders came in through the portrait, laughing. Lily slid down in her armchair, hoping that none of them would notice her. And none of them did. Sirius was too busy recounting his 'most amazing broom closet story ever', Peter was listening, awestruck while Remus' nose was stuck in a thick book. _How does he actually walk up the stairs like that? _Lily wondered.

The rest of the marauders walked by, crossing the common room to the stairs that led up to the boys' dormitories. Lily almost let out a sigh of relief, but then she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Lily." James Potter halted by her chair, leaning over the back so he was looking down on Lily. Peter, Remus and Sirius stopped, waiting for James. He waved at them, gesturing that they could leave. Sirius grinned and shrugged his black leather jacket-covered shoulders and bounded up the stairs, taking two steps at once.

"So, Lily." James Potter had an infuriating smile that would drive her crazy someday. And she hated having to look at it. "Sirius told me some things you said about me." He gave her a wide grin, his eyes dancing.

Lily pretended to ignore him, and read her textbook. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit! _How dare Sirius tell him? But she shouldn't have trusted Sirius; of course he would tell James. And of course he would ruin it for her.

"Er, Lils?" She didn't even have time to comment on her nickname.

"What?" Lily snapped. She clapped her textbook shut, feeling like she could do with a Sirius-Black-Punch-Bag. "Did you come to tease me? I know I shouldn't have told Black. Have you come to rub it in my face? You finally won, huh? You-"

"Lily" he started in a slower voice that startled her, it was not the reaction she had expected. "What, in the name of merlin, are you talking about? I was actually coming to apologize because Sirius said you called me a 'fucking git who belongs in an 8th level of hell'. And I know I was being an arse that day, so you know, I'm sorry-"

"WHAT?" she screeched. She had long forgotten about that incident. He had thrown a paper airplane at her, causing her to freak out and land in detention. Surprisingly, she had forgotten about that, now that she thought about it she was being unreasonable. That airplane was probably for Remus, who was sitting a row ahead of her…

And Sirius didn't tell after all. Or maybe he did know, but he didn't want to stat a conversation with it. Or maybe he would taunt her for it later.

He looked somewhat sheepish. "What were you even talking about before?"

"Oh. That. Nothing. Just thought Sirius told you-" She turned around. "Never mind that."

"Aw come on, Lily. You know you love me." For some reason, that statement made her blush furiously, she tried to hide her face behind her hair, but he had caught a glimpse of it. His eyes went wide. "Wait, you do? YOU DO?"

"Y-maybe." She blushed even harder, and he grinned even wider. Sodding prick. She folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "What, are you going to rub it in my face or what? If you're not I'm going to my dorm."

"Actually no, Lily. But I was going to ask you something else." He grinned at her. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

And she stood there, silent. Her mind forgot everything from charms homework to Emmeline's constant bickering with her fancy Sirius. Her mind was focused on only him. And she uttered a single word. "Yes."

For the first time in six years, Lily Evans said yes to James Potter.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Please, please review! **


End file.
